Last One Standing
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: What happens when the war takes it's toll on the Weasley family, one by one? Series of oneshots concluding the war. Complete. AU. Written pre DH.
1. Percy

Chapter 1- Percy

His body had been found in his office at the ministry. He had just got promoted again. The authorities had been sure it was a death eater attack , He had been working with the order and the ministry. It didn't really matter who had killed him for Molly all she knew was that one of her sons was dead. Her first child to die in the horrific war was Percy.

Percy had been a great help in the previous years. After he had accepted that Voldemort was back and the family accepted him again he had helped with the order's dealings with the ministry. There was still a stigma between them and Percy being loyal to the ministry softened the requests.

When Ron found out he had been shocked. It was a miracle it never happened before then. The whole Weasley family survived the first 5 years of the war. And it wasn't as if they weren't targets. Ron best friends with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley his girlfriend. The whole family were important in the DA and all were members of the order. But Ron couldn't understand why Percy was the first to go. It wasn't as if he wasn't expecting it

It was a kind of blur. Ginny came to him. Crying slightly. They went home immediately. Arthur was drinking brandy and Molly was sobbing on the floor. His brothers were whispering in the corner. Their backs to Molly and their faces in frowns. They smiled reassuringly to Ron and Ginny as they walked through the door but didn't include them in the conversation. Ron and Ginny sat down on the sofa. It seemed as if it was a Christmas gone bad. The whole family, home from work and their secret operations, missions from the order. Even the crying mother and tense atmosphere showed up every December.

"At least we got this long without any of us dying." Arthur whispered to himself and as Molly whipped round to scold him he walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back" Ron murmured to Ginny. Ron stood up and walked into the kitchen where Arthur was slumped over the table. Ron sat beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder gently.

"Dad" Ron said softly.

Arthur looked up at his youngest son. "Ron go back into the living room."

"No" Ron said strongly but his voice quiet.

"Ronald" Arthur said trying to be stern. Ron smiled slightly. Arthur's mouth twitched into a smirk and sighed. "We shouldn't be laughing at a time like this." He said sadly.

"Why not. When I…" Ron trailed off at the look his father gave him. "I wouldn't want the whole family to be sad. Neither would Percy."

"Your right." Arthur nodded. "Remember that time we went to see your aunt Hall?"

"Yea" Ron laughed. "Percy went to the beach and that girl. What did she say?"

"Oh I can't remember but Percy was humiliated and then he went after her."

"Hexed her" Ron smiled.

"We had to put a memory charm on half of the town." Arthur laughed.

"Probably Percy's only bout of rule breaking." Ron grinned shaking his head.

"Wish I could say that about the rest of my children." eyed Arthur.

Ron shrugged, "What can I say?"

"Nothing Ron Nothing." Arthur clapped him round the shoulder.

Ron merely smiled as he looked at his father. The kitchen light shone on his balding head and he looked old and tired.

"Ron do you remember the time when." Arthur started.

Ginny looked at her brothers again. They were having a whispered row. She saw them play rock paper scissors and saw that Charlie won. The rest didn't look too happy about it. Charlie looked worried and Fred looked relieved. Laughter floated into the living room from the kitchen. She saw her mother look up and Ginny smiled reassuringly at her. The four men in the room walked towards the kitchen and opened the door.

"What are we laughing about?" George asked.

"Percy" Ron explained.

"Ron" Bill chastised.

"No good things." Arthur smiled.

Ginny came to the door and breathed deeply.

"What happens now?" She asked. Looking at Ron in particularly.


	2. Charlie

Chapter 2- Charlie

Ron sat in the kitchen. He felt angry and was annoyed. After Percy's it went back to normal. As normal as it could be. His mother still grieved and his father started to drink more but Ron could deal with it. Now over a year since his death his brother was also murdered. This time he was the attacker. When Percy died the brothers vowed to go after the death eater that did it. To seek revenge for the brother they really never liked. The were trying to keep their pride and show that a Weasley was strong, and loved and would never be forgotten. The four brothers had left Ron and Ginny out. Probably for their close involvement with Harry.

After Percy died, Harry asked Ron what he wanted to do one night in private. If he wanted to go after and seek revenge. Ron had said no. He didn't want to cause his mother any more pain. It was like chasing a lost ghost anyway. Now Ron regretted that decision. If he had said yes a year ago Charlie would be alive. Ron would have the support from the order and they would have been successful. But now, he was another brother less.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Ron" A soft voice asked. Ron looked round and smiled. Hermione sat down beside him. Her stomach was big and round. It was impractical to be pregnant during the war but what had happened, happened and Ron was ecstatic. "Ginny flooed me."

"What did she say?" Ron asked looking intently at the wood grain on the table.

"Wants you to go to the burrow. And I agree." Hermione said quietly. "You should be with your family."

"Yea I suppose." Ron whispered. "If you come with me"

"Of course Ron" Hermione smiled and leaned in taking her boyfriend in a hug.

The burrow was quiet but different from last year/ There was no brothers talking in the corner and no mother weeping on the floor. Arthur was nowhere to be seen and the silence was starting to be deafening. Ron walked down the hall with Hermione's hands wrapped round his own. Their footsteps were crashing down on the floor and the door opened to the kitchen. Ron peered inside. Molly was making dinner and the twins were sitting opposite one another at the table. Ron cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"Hey Ronnie" Molly smiled and walked over and hugged him tightly as if to make sure he was really there. "Hermione" She sighed pulling Hermione into the kitchen to sit down. "Staying for dinner?"

"Of course Mrs Weasley" Hermione replied watching her walk back to the stove and then glancing up at Ron.

"Where's Bill? Dad? Gin?" Ron asked his twin brothers.

"Ginny's upstairs with Fleur and Mella." George answered.

"Bill's up by the trees on the hill." Fred said his voice strained.

"Dad's disappeared." George mumbled.

Ron nodded and sat down beside Hermione. There was a silence until Ginny came into the room.

"Hermione" Ginny smiled. "Please save me from Fleur."

Hermione excused herself and went upstairs. Molly went into the living room and the 3 med were left in the room.

"Ron we're sorry" Fred said immediately as Molly closed the kitchen door. Ron looked at him. He couldn't even meet his eyes. George hand his head in his hands and nodded into them.

"We couldn't just sit there." George murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron demanded. The twins looked at him. "You know what I don't care. I'll content myself with the shame of my own brothers not even including me. The responsibility of knowing I could have helped. The remorse that my brother died trying to avenge my other one dying. But at least I won't have to deal with the guilt you will have. Of knowing it was happening. Of knowing you could have saved him. It was just a stupid waste of a live."

"I know" Fred said to save his brother who in shock of Ron shouting at him. "I wasn't so sure when Bill first came up with it…" He was cut off when Ron stood up and Molly stormed into the room.

"Ron" George yelled and stood up.

"I will not have you rowing about Charlie" Molly screamed.

"Come back here Ron" Fred cried.

Ron ignored the shouts and slammed the door on his way out of the house. He climbed up the hill and stopped at circle of trees where he saw Bill high in the air on a broomstick. Ron followed his brother with his eyes and Bill landed beside him.

"Ron" Bill said. His voice light and happy until Ron looked at him in the eyes. Bill faltered his next sentence and they stood facing each other in silence.

"You know what." Ron said quietly. "This thing, the house. What's changed since last year?"

"Ron what are you talking about?" Bill asked. Ron 23 and Bill nearly 32 they stood at nearly the same height.

"Oh I know" Ron continued. "No ones in the house whispering in the corner. Talking about seeking revenge. Was it that no one loved Percy as much as Charlie? That's why no one is crying. Too shocked beyond tears. Why is my oldest brother playing quidditch and my mother is making dinner."

Bill just stared at him confused.

"Fred told me it was your idea." Ron said in an undertone.

"Ron" Bill said his voice high pitched and panicky.

"What were you too scared to go do your own deeds? Think Fleur will think your so brave now? Your brother died because of you. Your nephew is fatherless." Ron spat.

"Ron" Bill said again. His eyes widened as Ron produced his wand. Bill knew that Ron was by far more experienced than he was even though the 9 year age difference. Bill produced his own wand and quickly disarmed Ron as he started to talk again.

"I just don't like this" Ron said his voice hurt and weak. Bill looked at him and suddenly Ron punched him. Ron felt Bill hit him back and they tumbled onto the grass. Bill felt blood drop onto his chin from Ron's lip. They rolled about for a while getting hurt more each time a fist flew. Ron had pinned Bill down and they were both breathing deeply.

"I don't like my family being teared apart." Ron whispered sweat running down his cheek.

"Nor do I Ron." Bill whispered back.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Wheres Ron?" She asked. Everyone looked up. Just as she opened her mouth to ask again the back door opened and the two brothers stumbled in. The bright august sunshine siphoning in behind them.

"Ron" Hermione cried running over to him. She touched his face tenderly tracing the yellow bruises already on his cheek and wiping the blood from his lip. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Ron mumbled sitting down into the chair and waited until Hermione cleared away his bruises.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me." She said stubbornly.

"Zis iz ridiculous." Fleur shouted from the door. "Brothers zis fighting. You zhuld be ashamed."

"Bill did you get beat up by ickle Ron?" Fred laughed from the table.

"Leave it" Bill and Ron chorused together.

The kitchen was quiet as Fleur tended to Bill's swolen eye and broken nose and Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly who shook her head.

Molly sighed and went back to cooking.

"No revenge missions" Ron said warningly to his brothers.

"Ron you can't tell me what to do" George said smirking.

"I can and you will." Ron said again quietly so only he could hear.


	3. Fred

Thank you to my one reviewer!!

Chapter 3- Fred

It was supposed to be a happy occasion. Christmas. Where the whole family came together. Well the whole family except the 2 brothers so recently departed. Ron carried his baby Charlie Percy Granger Weasely in his arms around the living room trying to get him to sleep like he very much wanted to do. He saw the babies eyes close and he smiled. He walked slowly up the stairs and into his bedroom on the very top floor. Hermione was already asleep in his bed. He put the baby into the small cot by the bed and slipped in beside her. It was Christmas eve and past midnight. So it was practically Christmas. He heard a soft crash and sat up alarmed. If he hadn't been awake he wouldn't have heard it. He stood up and walked back into the hall. He didn't turn on the lights and held onto the banister as he descended the stairs. A soft lamp light was on in the living room and he walked into it his wand heald high but laughed when he saw his nephew, Charlie's son, Chris and his niece, Bill's daughter Mella on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper.

"Oh no" Mella squealed. "Uncle Ron you shouldn't have came down"

"Roooooonnn" Chris sighed shaking his head.

"Come on you 2. Plenty of time for that in the morning." Ron sighed picking Mella up and swinging her onto his hip. And pulling Chris away from the tree.

Ron turned round and flicked his wand extinguishing the lamp and turning the on in the hall on.

"Ah come on Ron." Chris said. "Just one"

"You've opened one already" Ron smiled.

"Stop right there Weasley." Ron stopped dead in his tracks standing in front of Chris. A black hooded figure was standing in the doorway. The front door open and cold air was swirling through it.

Ron muttered something and was about to aim his wand at the figure.

"I wouldn't do that either." The man smiled.

"What do you want" Ron asked.

"Revenge" The man laughed. He hit a spell at Ron. Ron felt an enormous amount of pain. He knew he'd been hit with the Crucatis curse. His eyes were closed tight and he bent over double. He heard laughing and a shout. Ron felt a sudden relief of the curse and he stood up. Mella was crying on the floor at his feet. Chris was clutching at Ron's pyjamas. Ron stood up grabbed his wand and fired a curse at the hooded figure. Then his world went black.

The room was dark when he woke up. The curtains closed, not letting in any extra light. The Christmas tree candles were not lit and the presents were unopened. There was 2 people curled up together in the other sofa sleeping. Ginny and Hermione. Ron rolled off the sofa and walked out into the hall. He looked at the front door where it had been repaired and where a broken vase lay on the table. There was talking coming from the kitchen and he opened the door. The room fell silent as Ron walked in. The room was full of important order members and his family. Harry was standing against the stove and Mrs Weasley was handing out biscuits. The tin clattered as she dropped it at the sight of Ron.

"Your ok." She said breathless. "Thank God" Ron accepted her hug and looked around at the rest of them.

"What happened?" Ron demanded. Looking between Harry and Bill to his father.

"Fred" Molly whispered. Ron looked at her horrified.

"What? He's what how?" Ron asked he felt his eyes fill with tears and he blinked them away. "No way"

"Sorry Ron" Harry whispered as he walked over to him. "Last night. We found you unconscious, Fred and the death eater dead."

"Mella and Chris?" Ron asked after he screwed up his nose at the word dead.

"They're fine. Sleeping upstairs." Molly whispered.

"George?" Ron asked fearing the answer.

"Upstairs." Molly said again.

"Excuse me" Ron nodded and left the room. He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and yelled out. His neck was covered in deep welts and his face was covered in scars. Ron looked round as George came to the door.

"He tried to strangle you. That's the welts. They won't go away. I don't know about the scars." George said slowly his spark was gone. "Ask someone else."

"George" Ron said sadly.

"Fred" George whispered rubbing his eyes. Ron stepped forward and embraced his older brother.


	4. Bill

Chapter 4- Bill

It had been relatively quiet in the whole wizarding community for the last year. It had been nearly 2 years since Fred died and there had been no more attacks on the Weasley family. Harry had seen this as a good omen and asked Ginny to marry him. She of course said yes and they were now eagerly anticipating it. Ron had been protective at first. As Ginny's first older brother and being so close with her it was hard to accept Harry going out with her but Ron eventually saw that Harry was better than some random stranger right? Plus he was the greatest wizard ever. She was supposedly safe with him.

Harry came rushing through the door into Ron's bedroom where he was changing.

"Uh Harry." Ron said his ears turning red as he clutched a shirt to his chest.

"Ron." He said breathlessly. "London."

"What?" Ron asked pulling the shirt over his head.

"Voldemort" Harry spat out. Ron stuck his head out of the shirt and looked at him. There was a breif pause as Harry caught his breath and Ron waited until he continued.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ron asked picking up his wand.

They apparated to a London street. They walked down to the corner and peered round it. To any muggle walking past they looked pretty suspicious, but the street was empty. This part of London just after lunchtime shouldn't be so empty Ron thought as they walked down it. Ron started to hear screaming and shouts and he swallowed hard.

"Harry" Ron said tentivly.

"Don't worry" Harry muttered reassuringly. "It'll be fine"

"Yea I just don't want to be the forth Weasley to die" Ron smiled at his best friend.

"Well nor do I" Harry laughed. They stopped at another corner. Ron could see smoke billowing from behind the wall and sharp lights shooting into the sky illuminating it, orange, red, purple and Ron gulped- green.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Ron nodded in agreement. "Let's go"

It had started off as it always did. Everyone relieved that Harry Potter was there to save them all and they all started to slack in their spell work. Harry couldn't use the element of surprise becasue before he even knocked back a death eater everyone had heard that Harry was finally there. Ron tried to ignore the nagging worry about his siblings in the back of his head. Instead focusing it on his spellwork, he worked hard and under his own decision fought back with killing curses. Ron had came across Luna quickly and found she was injured but not that badly. He made a portkey and sent her to the burrow hoping his mother would be there to care for her. Soon after Bill had arrived by his side.

"Luna told me," Bill shouted over the sound of cars being over turned. It was a massive battle. Ron was sure Voldmort himself was at the end. Ron meerly nodded and looked around.

"Why didn't you?" Bill asked pulling Ron away from a stray curse.

"With the new baby I thought it was best if you were home right now." Ron shrugged and pulled up a repel charm around them.

"Ron stop thinking you're the oldest." Bill muttered. "See you back home."

"Righto" Ron called as he yelled another curse at the masked death eater running towards him. He saw Bill flash an angry glare behind him at Ron's casualness but that was the only way Ron could process.

The battle lasted another hour or so. Ron had a gash across his chest cutting into the muggle shirt he was wearing. Blood had soaked into the white and the front was crimson. His jeans were singed where they had caught fire but other than that he was fine. He seemed to be defending the lower part of the road and saw many of his fellow allies go down. Dean Thomas had smiled at him as he collapsed. He had saved Lavender from a fatal blow to her head and moved her out of the way. She just smiled in thanks and was off to fight more. He looked past the smoke and coughed as a blast of fire came his way. A wash of red hair was flying in the distance and he ran to help Ginny out. He thought they were out numbered but this just urged him on to work harder.

A muggle helicopter was circling above the smoke. Neville had lit more fires to disguise the distruction, but it wasn't helping the visibility. The battle was still raging and Ron heard on the grapevine that Voldmort had fled again.

"He hasn't got much bottle as e?" Seamus Finnegan asked walking along side Ron.

"No I spose he asn't" Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"Where's the blood coming from?" Seamus asked worriedly.

"Goyle threw something sharp at me." Ron laughed. "Wasn't very good aim though."

"Well what do you expect from that oaf?" Seamus asked. The pair laughed and kicked pieces of rubble away so they could walk through. The battle had lost many people and now that Voldemort had gone the death eaters weren't as brave and had lost interest. Many had fled and soon there was so little death eaters the DA didn't know what to do. Ron had even seen one of his own messing with a death eater's head.

As they got closer to the middle of the road Ron noticed that many more bodies lay on the ground. Dust was settling above them and covering them in a thin grey layer.

"Ron?" A dash of ginger amongst the grey staggered over to him.

"Bill!" Ron said worried. "Your hurt."

"No." Bill shook his head defiantly but clutched at Ron's arm weighing him down.

"Bill." Ron said to him sternly feeling his back bend as Bill sunk to his knees. "You have to go to St Mungos."

"No death eaters took it over last Thursday" Seamus said to his right grabbing onto Bill to help Ron. "Better going to the burrow and then getting a mediwitch."

"Right." Ron nodded and grabbed a stone. Making his second portkey of the day.

"Ron." Bill whispered as Ron handed him the rock, looking down to him as Bill came up to his waist.

"Yea." Ron said looking up. "One"

"I love you." Bill whispered. "After Charlie you were my favourite brother. You know I protected him like you protect Ginny. When you said no revenge on Charlie's death I hated you. But now I understand."

"Two" Ron said his voice cracking as his eyes smarted to the dust and the pain Bill was doing to his arm and shoulder. His whole weight was pressed on his now. He was sure he was drawing blood.

"You are so brave, when you were younger you used to aspire to be like Fred and George. You never wanted to play with me. I was always too old for you. I'm sorry Ron." Bill said tears pouring down his cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you. Or kill anyone. I wanted to be young and carefree. I was jealous you know. Of you. Of Ginny. Of Hermione. Even Neville and Seamus and Dean and everyone. All your friends. You all had Harry by your side 100. There were times I was scared of you. Remember up by the trees. I knew you were far more powerful than me. Far superior. I'll never forget it. The look in your eyes. Like you were alone against the whole family. Betrayed by us, by me."

Bills fingers dug deeper into his arms. His left foot was wonky and to the side. Ron looked at him. Kissed his forehead and whispered.

"I love you too Bill. I forgave you a long time ago." Bill looked up into his eyes. "Three"

Bills fingers dragged at Ron's arms. He yelled out in pain as Bills fingers pulled skin from his shoulder right down to his elbow and then to his wrist. Deep cuts formed and started to bleed. And then he was gone.


	5. George

Chapter 5- George

Voldemort had become ruthless. More than before. Only a week since the battle at the road where he was defeated yet again, he staged another one. Not far from Hogwarts this time. Bill had been buried quickly and Fleur had left for France to return to her mother and sister. She said she didn't want to be in a country filled with war and didn't want her son to be brought up like that, missing a father and a in a family slowly declining. She had left Mella with Molly and although no one was really sad to see her go her missing presence made Bill's more noticeable. George and Ron had went into the second battle with a renewed strength of avenging their older brother's death. George nor Ginny knew about Bill's final words to Ron. Or anyone. When he arrived at the burrow he had already slipped away, the trauma of the portkey putting an end to his fight. Ron made Seamus swear not speak the words to anybody. Hermione was aware of Ron, being distant but chose to ignore it and let Ron get on with what he was dealing with. Alone, like he wanted to.

The battle didn't last as long as the last. George and Ron killed as many as they could. But nothing could have filled the void they had of missing 4 brothers. Ron knew instantly something had gone wrong. He knew in his heart and his gut feeling told him it was his brother. He took hexes and curses only dodging them physically if he could. He felt his wand unable to work and his brain unable to function. It was as if he was walking under the Imperius Curse. He looked at his arms as a constant reminder. The scars would never really disappear from Bill's fingertips and in way he didn't want them too. He had the scars to remind him of his brothers. The scrapes on his arms from Bill. The bit of hair missing on the back of his head from when Charlie whacked him on the head with a broom when he was 7. The blue bruise that never faded on his right foot from when Percy dropped a paper weight on his toes. The puk marks on his back from when Fred had picked off his dragon pox scabs. The hole in his ear when George pierced it with a flaming needle when he was asleep the Summer at the end of 1st year. He felt his stomach summersault as he came across George's body. His hand instinctively went to his ear. Touching the sent as if it was a button to where George was.

Ron closed his eyes. He couldn't look at his lifeless brother any longer. He willed George to be laughing at a joke with Fred, or annoying Percy like it used to be. He willed to be in the burrow with them all when they were younger. Wanted to be fighting over the last bread roll or trying to keep up in Quidditch even though he could never meet their ability. He wished back then to soak up every word everyone gave to him. He remembered all the advice the twins had gave him. Most of it rubbish but the rubbish bits all sticking in his brain.

"I'm telling you Hermione will love it" George beemed at him. They were 19 years old and were sitting on George's bed. Fred was on his and flicking through the Daily Profit.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked sceptically glancing between the two.

"If it worked for him, it'll work for you" Fred commented with a rueful grin. Hermione infact didn't like it the plan. No she didn't at all.

"Closing your eyes won't make it go away." Ron told himself clenching his fists and trying to open his eyes.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A cold voice said. Ron opened his eyes quickly. "Been talking long? Since you were born no doubt."

Ron just stared at him. The mask hid his face but he could remember the voice from school. It had been much more warmer back then. Innocent and fun. Joking and loud at times. A person considered a friend, an allie.

"Lee." Ron said curtly.

"Weasley." Lee Jordan hissed. "Hmm. George didn't go as quickly as Percy. But definatly quicker than Bill. I think he dragged his mangled body to see you. Must've been hard with his foot all twisted like that."

Ron winced slightly remembering the events of last week still fresh and tender in his mind. "You killed my brother." Ron asked. He was confused, angry and tired all at the same time. There was a fog around their feet and wind was starting to pick up.

"Plural Ron plural." Lee laughed. "And now there will be another lose for your mother. Shame isn't it?"

Ron dodged to his right as the jet of green light came for him. He heard Lee laugh and Ron looked at him from under his eyelashes. He had felt himself straighten up taller. Taller than Lee.

"Not running away?" He asked. "A coward like you?"

Ron shook his head. "No Lee I'm not"

Lee laughed. His head was thrown back in laughter and he was holding his stomach. It reminded Ron of back long ago in school and Ron couldn't help himself but smile at the memories of his brothers having a good time with their best friend. Ron flicked his wand and Lee fell to the ground. Ron felt no relief. He felt no happiness now that he was dead. With him the memory had faded away and his mind was blank. Just dull pain in his leg and chest. He crumpled to the floor beside his last brother and wished himself to follow him.


	6. Ginny

Chapter 6- Ginny

It had been a long year. Arthur and Molly descended into more depression as they had outlived 5 of their sons. Only their two youngest left. Ron who was still trying to process the death of his brothers, Bill's words and him finding out Lee Jordan had put Bill, Percy and George's lives to an end, all by himself. Ginny who was meant to be getting married and was trying unsuccessfully to get Ron to snap out of it.

Hermione had had another child. Another son. George Bill Fred Weasley. They were still yet to be married. Ron was only 26. The war had gone on for nearly 11 years and the wizarding community had grown weaker and thinner. Families wiped out. Children going untaught. Half the country leaving and the other dying was not a good situation. The minister was being threw out of power and the next coming up with other hopeless plans that he resigned. The 3rd said they should call in other countries help. France laughed in his face and America never replied to the owl. He was found dead a week later. Everyone wanted Harry to be the Minister but Harry was more concerned about his family than sitting in an office all day, running a country that was slipping further into the clutches of Voldemort.

Molly had asked Ron and Ginny to help with the grandchildren. Ginny took in Chris and Ron took in Mella. Percy, Fred and George had no children. Fleur still sent Christmas cards and birthday cards. She had not come from France to be at George's birthday. She did not receive a jumper that year. Molly had started sipping at Arthur's fire whiskey whenever he wasn't looking, and with Arthur in his shed with model aeroplanes and fuse wires he never noticed. She barely knitted but only having to do 6 jumpers to do for christmas wasn't as demanding as it was before the war when alot more were needed.

Ginny and Harry gladly became Neville's daughter's godparents. Lullaby Alice Carnatrisse Longbottom. Ron and Hermione godparents to his son, Caden Frank Rullamon Longbottom. Their mother was killed shortly after they were born. She had gone to St. Mungos in pain. The death eaters had showed no mercy. Neville was lucky to escape himself. Voldemort had put made more children orphans.

Harry had discussed the possibility of Voldemort being in hiding, training a bigger army. Possibly having the support from countries the ministries dreamed of having. There was no shortage of inferni and he could be using them all. Harry didn't know. Hermione had been trying to track him but she had run to dead ends everywhere. Then one day in March. Just before Ron's 27th birthday he came. He killed a whole muggle village and waited for Harry to come. Luring him north and tempting him with peace at last.

And he went. Ron by his side. Hermione at home keeping check on things from there. Ginny had gone ahead. It wasn't the first time Ron had seen Voldemort but this time he didn't know why it felt different. It felt as if he was going to die tonight and it was a glorious feeling. Ron felt confident but Harry was the opposite. He had a dull ache in his stomach and his legs were like lead. There was something worrying though. The lack of opposition. There was about 100 death eaters to about 250 DA and order members. In the confusion, Ron had been separated from Harry. He and Ginny and Neville who had apparated up fought hard. After an hour it seemed as if every death eater there had been destroyed. Ron knew it was the end finally, he couldn't stop the smile appearing on his lips yet dread was slowly creeping up his body. Half his family wasn't there to see this, and even now he wasn't sure it was over. He looked around and saw many order members hugging others and DA rallying at the end of the field. Many whooped and disapparated home.

"Ron" Ginny laughed as she grabbed her brother and kissed him hard on the lips. "We've did it. Finally we did it." Ron just grinned at her and hugged her tight. She pulled away and turned to Neville, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Neville reddened considerably.

"I'll tell Harry" Ron joked.

"Don't worry Ronnie. Harry will understand. We have an open relationship." Ginny laughed.

"Don't joke Gin" Ron shook his head laughter small in his voice.

"I know brother, your all serious now. As long as Harry is here we'll be together." Ginny smiled. Ron looked at her proudly and pulled her into a half hug as they and Neville wandered over to Harry. He was leaning against the wall. Ginny stepped forward to hug him but he stepped off the wall.

"There's something not right" Harry murmured. He started to pace.

"That's right Potter." A cool voice muttered. The 4 wiped round and saw him. Blackened in a cloak and red eyes glistening. "We come again to this fork in the road. And this time we shall go my way. No alternate routes."

Voldemort stood supposedly alone. The four spread out. Ron glanced around the lonely field. The remains of the village were still emitting heat from fires in houses but only the 5 stood in the field. The Deatheaters dead or disappeared and the DA at home. Running in different directions. Ron heard Harry yell in pain and he knew the cruciaus curse fired apon him. He heard another scream, this time a girls. Ron turned round in search of his sister.

"No" Ron whispered. "No. NO" He yelled running towards a lump in the grass. He looked down at his sister. The sister he so desperately tried to protect all her life.

"Ginny" Ron whispered to himself. He knelt down and took her head in his hands. Her face was still warm and her skin and hair was soft on his cold hands. She looked peaceful and terrified at the same time. Ron let the tears flow. He didn't care who saw him crying like a girl. Sobbing loudly he pulled Ginny further onto his lap and let his tears fall into her hair. Neville walked testily up to him. His own eyes full of tears.

"Gin" Was all he could choke out before he fell to the floor and stared at Ron who didn't acknowledge him. The air was silent as the yelling from Harry stopped. Another shout was heard and then footsteps rustling in the grass.

"What're you all doin-" Harry stopped as he came round to face Ron. He stared at him. He was still crying and his eyes were bloodshot. His face red and scrunched up. Harry looked to his lap and saw Ginny lying there. He fell to his knees and stared at her. Then up at the 2 men. The 3 of them in a circle round her.

"No" Harry said breathlessly. He would have continued in Voldemort's Cruciatis curse until he ended up like Neville's parents to have Ginny live longer than this. She didn't deserve this.

Ron opened his mouth but no words came out. He shut it again and looked at her again. Harry touched her hand still warm. Her engagement ring glistening in the sunset. Ron looked at Harry and felt anger bubble inside him. He rolled Ginny onto Harry's knees who was crying openly now and he stood up.

"Ron..." Neville asked looking up. Ron ignored him and stormed up the grassy hill. Voldemort was standing on a mount of earth. A foot taller than Ron but Ron could still see Voldemort's smug smile. His arm was rising his wand poking out of the black cloak that was long and covering his fingertips. Ron still not thinking straight raised his own wand. He could hear Voldemort laughing and speaking but none of it registered. "As long as Harry is here we'll be together." Ginny's voice echoed in his head. Ron shut his head as he felt Ginny grip his hand and he looked down at his hand. It was red raw and hot from where Voldmort had cast a spell, but it felt reassuring if he thought it was Ginny.

Voldemort had fell gracefully off it as Ron gave the last unforgivable curse of his lifetime. Voldemort landed in front of him. He looked at the pale man. His eyes no longer red and long fingers lying limp around the piece of wood he prized so much. Ron stood on the wand and it cracked into a million pieces. A Pheonix tail feather lying amongst the wood. He heard rustling and he looked round to see Neville standing next to him shocked.

"Ron" He said softly. "You did it."

"Neville." Ron said almost unbelievably.

"Yea" Neville said pinching his arm. "Not a dream"

Ron breathed again. He felt his brain fuzzing in and out as he began to process. A soft smile coming to his lips at Neville's ability to lighten the mood. Neville placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We made it Ron. It's over" Neville said quietly. The 2 men looked at the horizon as the sun disappeared and a red sky darkened over head.


	7. Ron

Chapter 7- Last one standing.

The coffin was going to be lowered into the ground, just like a muggle. Just as his father would have wanted it. His mothers beside it, with her husband forever, just like she would have wanted it. Ron looked at the brown wood. His fathers was darker than his mothers. As if to tell the difference. There were flowers littered all around them and rolls of parchment. White and Red Roses lines the grass on the edge of the hole. There were chairs to the side, about 20 of them but no one sat on them.

The priest was astonished at how many people turned up. Ron hadn't. The survivors of the war were there. All scared and bruised. The family all the way to his 4th cousin and his great great grand uncle. Fleur had brought her son, Pierre. His red hair twinged with a blue colour like Mella's stood out as he stood with the family he didn't know in the front row.

Hermione stood beside him. Harry on his other side. Chris, Charlie and George at their feet. Neville stood beside Harry with his son and daughter. Luna behind him. Tonks was there with her pink hair and puffy eyes. Seamus was standing not too far away and Cornelius Fudge had returned from his home in Canada for the event. Rita Skeeter was waiting with her Quip Quotes Quill to get notes from Ron and family. Hundred's more lined the graveyard.

Arthur and Molly had lived to see their children die. 6 of them in the space of 5 years. When they heard of Ginny's demise Molly refused to belief it. She stared into space after that and Arthur locked himself in the shed. Only coming out to get his fire whiskey. Hermione visited everyday. Cooking not that they ever ate any, and bringing the grandchildren not that they enjoyed their company. Just a reminder of what they had lost. Ron came sometimes too but being in his childhood home got to him and he couldn't stay too long without the memories and haunting thoughts of what he had witnessed came to the surface and what he had done sink to the bottom of his stomach in guilt.

His parents had died long ago because of Voldemort when he ordered the death of Percy. And yet he had caused another death even though he was gone. A death eater, uncaptured and uncharged wanting to cause destruction and seeking revenge set the burrow alight. Neither Arthur nor Molly escaped. Truth being, probably not wanting to. The neighbours had found the house smouldering. Molly in the kitchen by the stove, Arthur in the living room beside the telephone. Together but apart.

The world was getting back to normal. Hogwarts opened and Hermione was asked to teach there. She of course accepted and along with Neville began to restructure the wizarding youth. The muggle's never noticed the end to the violence but the wizards relished in it. With the dementors gone Azkaban was guarded by some other evil to the prisoners and trusted by the ministry. Slowly people returned to Britain and no one was scared anymore. The people were unbelieving about the death of Voldemort and even more when they were told Ron had killed him.

Ron demanded that Hermione marry him and they did. A small ceremony. Only a few people in attendance. They had moved to a bigger house as Hermione was pregnant again and with she believed with twins. Which they were, 2 girls. Ginny and Molly.

Harry refused for a while to leave the house. He was guilt and grief ridden. He was distraught and couldn't speak for a long while, nervous around friends, scared and comforted at the same time of the emptiness in his house. Ron suspected he was also jealous and angry that Ron had fufilled his prophecy and supposedly taken the glory. The truth was that the more time Harry spent around Ron the more he hated himself for not protecting Ginny. For causing Ron more pain.

So much had happened in the year since the end of the war. And now, Ron only 28 stood beside his parents graves, with his friends as family as the sun rose, sending orange and pink streaks into the sky. Now known as many things, the man who conquered all, the saviour of the world, but really he was Ron Weasley, last one standing.


End file.
